The Story From Voldemort
by brad b
Summary: Lees het en je komt alles te weten van Voldemort
1. The Story From Voldemort

Well Or M**alicious?**

Voortekst: _Hier lees je een verhaal over Voldemort toen hij nog 5 was en aardig was._

Voldemort waar ben je? Riep zijn oppas. Ik ben hier! Waar was je gebleven? Ik wou alleen een koekie pakken. Dat is stout geef terug stomme dief! Maar ik heb de vloer en de muur al geboend zij Voldemort.

Als je niet luistert wat ik zij moet je in de hoek staan! Maar wat moest ik dan doen? Zij Voldemort met een klein stemmetje. Nou wat dag je van wc schoonmaken, afwas doen, tafel opruimen, in de tuin harken en nog veel meer.

Maar ik wou alleen een koekje. NEE LUISTER STOM ROT JOCH! Maar ik wil alleen een koekje please mag ik een koekje? Nee! Huilend ligt Voldemort op de grond te huilen. Moet ik je een schop geven? Nee, Nou ik ga al ik ga al werken! ;(. De volgende dag moest Voldemort naar school.

He stomme eikel zij de pestkop. Ik ben geen eikel anders kon ik niet lopen zij Voldemort. Ha dat is grappig DUS NIET. Stommerd, geef je lunchgeld of anders ram ik je in elkaar.

Please ram me niet in elkaar.

En ik heb geen lunchgeld. Nou dan moet ik je in elkaar slaan. Toen de school voorbij was had Voldemort een blauwe oog en een gebroken been. Auw! Schreeuwde Voldemort van pijn. Toen Voldemort thuis was ging hij snel achter een tafel verstoppen.

Voldie waar ben je? Je moest nog de wc schoonboenen! Hoe kom ik bij dat koekje vroeg Voldemort in zijn eigen stem. Voldemort wijsde met zijn hand naar het koekje en zij koeka! Opeens kwam het koekje naar Voldemort toe.

En Voldemort at hem op. WAAR BEN JE STOMMERD zij de oppas. Toen het koekje op was kwam Voldemort tevoorschijn. Oowh daar ben je! Boen de wc! Opeens zij Voldemort nee! Waarvoor niet? Omdat ik vandaag jarig ben ik word 6! Nou en jouw verjaardag boeit mij niks!

Oke dan moet ik het maar zo doen zij Voldemort met een gemeen stemmetje. En Voldemort zij Detentio. Opeens zat de oppas vastgebonden om touw. Maak me los! Schreeuwde de oppas.

Nee jij hebt me slecht behandelt dus jij wordt ook slecht behandeld schreeuwde Voldemort! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! De volgende dag moest Voldemort weer naar school. He stomme slapjanus schreeuwde de pestkop. Geef je lunchgeld of ik ram je in elkaar! Ik geef geen lunchgeld aan losers!

Schreeuwde Voldemort. Ben ik een loser? Vroeg de pestkop lachend. Ja je bent een dikke grote Sul zij Voldemort. Wat? Ik ram je in elkaar! Toen de pestkop Voldemort net een klap wou geven vloog hij zelf in de lucht en viel op een mevrouw.

De vriendjes van de pestkop wouden net wegrennen maar Voldemort zij een spreuk die hij in een boek had gelezen en zij '**Amnesia Completa**'. Opeens wisten de pestkoppen niks en liepen verder. WHO dat was cool zij Voldemort in zich zelf. En op zijn gezicht zag je een gemene grijns. Wat kan ik nog meer doen? Vroeg hij in zich zelf.

Ik weet het al ik ga stiekem spieken bij de toets! Toen ze naar binnen moesten ging Voldemort naar zijn klas. De Meester van Voldemort hete Karol. De meester deelde de bladeren uit en toen iemand zijn toets af had ging Voldemort het snel met een toverspreuk omwisselen.

En zij zacht '**Carpe Retractum'** 'toen zij Voldemort ik heb me toets gemaakt meester Karol' 'oke laat maar zien' zij meester Karol.


	2. The Four Dead's

**2. _The Four_ _Dead's_**

Oke kindertjes we gaan morgen de uitslag zeggen van de toets zei meester Karol. Toen het donker was Ging Maarten stiekem naar Zweinstein. Hij zag nog de leraren kopjes thee drinken. Toen hij bij de leraren kamer was zag hij een mevrouw. Maarten dacht in zich zelf 'vast is dat een juf'. Maarten pakte een mes en sneedt de juf in haar rug. **AAAAAAW HELP!** Schreeuwde de juf het uit. Even later was de juf dood en Maarten ging snel naar huis. De volgende is meester Karel zei Maarten gemeen. Toen het de volgende dag was hoorde alle kinderen en leraren dat een juf dood was. Maarten ging naar zijn klas en zei dat het vreselijk was dat een juf dood was. Oke kindertjes nu ga ik de uitslag zeggen van de toets. Paul heeft een F. Monica een G. Mero Een V. Maarten een Super G. enz. Toen het s'avonds was ging Voldemort naar Zweinstein. Hij zag meester Karel en hij zag ook nog meester Rob. Maarten pakte een pistol van zijn vader en schoot 3x in meester's Rob zijn enkel. Toen viel meester Rob dood in de wasbak. Meester Karel keek om en kreeg 2 kogels in zijn oog en nog een mes in zijn rug. Toen rende Maarten weg en ging snel naar zijn vader. Pap! Zei Maarten. Wat is er zoon vroeg Maarten zijn vader. Pas op er komt een mes in je oog. Even Later was de vader van Maarten dood. Maarten Lachte gemeen en tilde zijn vader op en gooide hem uit een hoge flat. Dag dag sul zij Maarten. Toen ging hij naar huis. En pakte zijn toverstok en zei tegen de oppas die vastgebonden was '**Avis'**. Opeens kwamen er allemaal vogels in de oppas zijn gezicht en de vogels aten de oppas op. Toen het de volgende dag was kwam er een nieuw kindje op Zweinstein hoorde Maarten maar zijn naam was nog onbekend. Toen Maarten naar Zweinstein liep zag hij allemaal kindertjes wegrennen. Blijf uit me buurt zei een jongetje van 4. Ophoepelen schreeuwde Maarten tegen dat jongetje. Toen Maarten in zijn klas zat kwam er een nieuwe leraar hij hete Boris. Hallo kindertjes zei Boris we hebben een nieuwe kindje erbij hij heet Dark. Zeg maar hallo tegen de kindertjes Dark. Hawwlao zei Dark met een slappe stem. Toen het speelkwartier was ging Maarten Dark in elkaar rammen en pakte zijn spulletjes af. En toen hij naar zijn huis liep deed hij de spulletjes in een grote kast.


	3. Harry geadopteerd

3. **Harry geadopteerd?**

_25 jaar geleden_

Ha wat moet ik nog doen? Vroeg Voldemort. Ik weet het ik ga kleine baby's treiteren.

Nee das veel te dom zei Voldemort. Ik ga bij dat huis waar dat nieuwe kindje geboren is hahahah! Gilde Voldemort het uit.

En precies midden in de nacht. Toen het s nacht's was ging Voldemort naar het huis. Hij pakte zijn toverstaf en zei **'Alohomora'.**

Opeens gingen alle ramen open. Hahaha zei Voldemort nog een keer. Aah daar zijn de ouders ik zou we wel willen ontploffen!

Maar dat ga ik ook doen hahaha! Schreeuwde Voldemort. Hij wou zijn toverstok pakken maar zag dat de ouders naar buiten rende.

Hij rende ook naar buiten en zei '**Confringo'**Opeens vlogen de ouders in de lucht. Voldemort sprong door het raam en ging de trap op.

Hij zag een mand met een baby erin. Hij zag dat bij zijn armband 'Harry' stond. Haha kom maar hier klein miezerige baby!

de baby (Harry) keek raar naar Voldemort en moest huilen. Voldemort pakte zijn mes en wou in zijn voorhoofd snijden. Buwhhewh zei Harry.

Opeens hoorde Voldemort politie's auto's en hij snee nog net in het voorhoofd van Harry. En toen rende hij weg.

De politie gingen de deur openrammen. De deur viel opeens om en ze gingen op de trap. De politie zag bloed in de Harry's voorhoofd en veegde het af met een snotdoekje.

Kom maar hier zij de politie. Papa? Zij Harry tegen de Afrikaanse politie. Nee ik ben je papa niet die is weg!

5 jaar later

moest Harry geadopteerd worden. De meneer die bij de balie stond zei dat Harry geadopteerd werd door de familie: Angry.

Opeens kwamen donkere mensen naar binnen en namen Harry mee. Harry dacht in zich zelf 'oowh dat zijn vast me nieuwe ouders'.

Toen ze in de auto stapte wou Harry eigenlijk niet mee maar het moest wel dacht hij in zich zelf.

Toen ze bij het nieuwe huis van Harry waren. Zag het er eigenlijk heel duister uit en donker.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-----------------------------A.U.B. stuur reviews------------------------------


End file.
